Soul
She is an extremly powerful cosplayer she has many powers when she dresses up she loves to cosplay as Shizuka Marikawa from High School Of The Dead.She also cosplays as Hinata Hyūga from Naruto, from Rukia Kuchiki Bleach and as Azusa Yumi from SoulEater she is the sidekick of Psych and Texas Law. Personality She takes on the personality of who ever she cosplays as and gains their memorys as well but her true persona is an kind and bossy young woman. Powers Via Shizuka Marikawa Cosplay Medical Intuition-She really knows her medicine when wearing this cosplay she can even do small time heals. Adrenal Activation- She can activate her adrenal glands to give her super speed and the power to slow down realality. Enhanced Immunity- She can't get sick from any disease in this from. Enhanced Flexibility-She is extremly flexable in this form do nere-impossible bending positions and can escape from any binding. Powers Via Hinata Hyuga Cosplay Atomic Vision-She in this form can see your path of chi and cause grate harm to you when she hits you in that pressure point. Chi Manipulation-She can control chi to make it form around her hits causing more damage to you and your weapon and armour. Martial Arts- She is an master at martial arts in this form she has many deferent fighting styles and can beat almost anyone she fights. Powers Via Rukia Kuchki Cosplay Soul-Bound Weaponry- She gains an replica of Rukia's sword that talks to her and gives her info. Enhanced Swordsmanship- She becomes an master at sword play and no one can beat her. Spiritual Force Manipulation-She can increase her spiritual force to power herself up even teleport. Soul Resonation-She can bound with her replica sword to unleash an devestating attacks. Ice Manipulation-With her replica sword she can control all types of coldness and even freeze firs and energy. Powers Via Azuma Yumi Gun Arm- She turns her arm into that of various guns giving her an wide varitity of weapons to choose from. Bullet Projection-She can enhance the power and speed of the bullets she shoots even make them intagible. Powers without cosplay costumes Infected Arm-The Silver Gun gave her the infected arm when she tried to use it now she has supers strenght and can strecth her arms out just for you. Clothing Generation- She can create clothing that becomes her cosplay costumes. Miming-She acts like an mime making object like gun and even cars. Poisonous Blood-With her infected arm givien to her by the Silver Gun she gained poisonsus blood that is like the hydra's blood but it doesn't hurt good-guys and it effects Omnilocks. Haemopotent Replication-By dranking the blood of anyone she gains their power forever making her immortal. Power Via Blood-By touching the blood of any type of being she gains the power to turn into them and their memorys. Weakness She needs the costume on to use the powers. She has way too many fan-boys fooling her around so it's easy to spot her. Trivia She was made for Comic-Con awareness month I based her off my girl friend she loves to cosplay and went to San Diego for Comic-Con without me Her powers are based off each costume she waers I was thinking of adding an tomb Raider cosplay to the list but I've changed my mind. Category:Yokai Category:Truth™ Category:Female Characters Category:Level 8